Why You
by KagsChann
Summary: RenjixIchigo. Ichigo doesn't know why he keeps thinking about Renji Abarai so much. For such a long time he has loathed Renji, but could it be possible that he likes him more than he is supposed to? And how does Renji feel about this?


ICHIGO-POV

I can't stand you, Renji Abarai. I just can't stand to see you over there across the room.

Your outstanding bright hair, those beady little brown eyes. I can't look at you without my anger building up. You are the very rage that burns in me.

So why do I feel the need to be next to you all the time? Why do I _want_ to be there with you… where ever you go? I just don't understand.

There is something about you that pulls me in… That keeps me here even when I don't want to be.

Why?

"You got a problem, Kurosaki?"

"What do you mean?" I spat, catching myself staring at the tall redhead. I narrowed my eyes at him with my arms over my chest to hold myself together. My heart was pounding hard in my chest for some strange reason.

It always did that whenever I saw him.

"Stop staring at me, it's so damn annoying!" Renji barked at me, clenching his fists at his sides continuously. Open and closed… open and closed.

"I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes you were! Maybe if you take a picture it will last longer!"

"Why would I stare at you?!" You're ugly and disgusting!"

"What!? Take that back you moron!"

"I'm not the moron! You were the one thinking that I was staring at you! You must have _wanted_ me to stare at you!"

Renji growled at me then, and Orihime and Chizuru, who were holding their lunches in their hands and chatting happily, soon interrupted us. Uryuu Ishida followed close behind, a book in his hand as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

Renji and I looked over at them, both with curious looks on our faces, although, Renji's was more curious than mine was.

"What do you guys think you're doing… walking in here and interrupting us like that?"

Chizuru placed a finger over her lips, humming and swaying from side to side. She held Orihime's hand with her free one, and then swung it back and forth.

"Well… We had no other place to eat lunch!" She said in her innocent little voice.

I cocked a brow upwards, and then looked at Uryuu, who still had his nose stuck in a book, "So… Why is Uryuu following you?"

Orihime looked at Chizuru when she began to giggle. The magenta-haired girl flipped her hand from her lips and then placed it on her hip, as if she were posing, "He is just so cute!"

Uryuu snorted behind them, pushing his glasses up once more.

I rolled my eyes annoyingly, chuckling only low enough for me to hear, 'Cute… _Right_.'

Renji rubbed beneath his nose, and then turned to the window, a smug look on his face.

I felt something run through me as I watched Renji turn, and I clutched a hand over my chest with a low groan. That feeling was pulling at me again. I had to get Renji alone… to see if I could at least talk to him.

But why did I want to do that? Why did I care that we were interrupted if Renji and I were fighting?

"I guess we could always leave you two alone." Orihime smiled.

"Nonsense!" Chizuru shouted, "They will kill each other if they are alone!"

Renji groaned from the window, and then turned slightly to look at the two girls, then over to me, "Stay… I don't want to be alone with that orange-haired freak."

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with brows knit and my teeth tightly closed together.

The light was off, and I could hear the faint sound of my father and sisters talking down in the kitchen. Yuzu had tried desperately to get me to at least eat something, but I wasn't all that hungry.

I couldn't quit thinking about Renji.

"_Stay… I don't want to be alone with that orange-haired freak."_

I winced then, turning on my side while covering my face with my pillow. I growled low in my throat, muttering out Renji's name several times until I fell asleep.

That night I was swarmed by dreams of Renji. Renji yelling at me, Renji sitting there doing absolutely nothing… Renji just being Renji.

I rolled around in my bed, still in my uniform that was becoming tangled in with my sheets that wrapped around my legs.

I eventually snapped up out of my dreams and breathed heavily, wiping the sweat from my brow and then looking around my room. There was a draft in my room, and I looked over to see that the window was opened all the way. My brows knit together as I slipped off the bed and wandered to it. It looked like it had been forced open, the lock broken and parts of the wood broken into shards that were scattered on my carpet.

"Sorry… couldn't figure out how to open it." I heard a voice come from behind me.

I turned to it sharply, nearly stumbling when I saw who was sitting on my dresser.

"Renji? What the hell are you doing here?"

No POV

"I came to talk to you. That a problem?" Renji voiced, sitting with his legs bent up near his chest. His arms were draped over them, one across his knee, and the other laying over his thigh.

He looked at Ichigo with his brown eyes, shaking his head and then jumping from the dresser.

Ichigo growled at him, watching him walk over to the window where he stood. The redhead leaned against the wall, one leg propped up and the other straight. He grinned somewhat at Ichigo, who glared at him with wondering eyes.

"What?"

"You haven't even mentioned the broken window."

Ichigo looked at the window, and then back at Renji, who was now illuminated by the pale light coming from outside. He couldn't help but blush only a little, and then tried masking it by rubbing the space between his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"How the hell did you know that!?" Ichigo defended.

Renji smirked and then chuckled, "Just a guess, damn."

Ichigo stopped himself from further argument, blinking at the taller male, who was smiling now.

"Idiot." he whispered, turning from the wall. He got closer to Ichigo, backing him against the open window, both hands on each side of the frame, holding onto it tightly.

Ichigo heard the wood cracking under his hands and then looked up into Renji's eyes, and then gasped when he saw Renji's face moving towards his.

Renji lost his smile, and could feel Ichigo's quickening breath on his cheeks. He chuckled with his emotionless expression, then tilted his head to the side, "You are such an idiot."

Ichigo closed his eyes, suddenly feeling Renji's lips on his.


End file.
